The Great Treasure
by scorpioryo
Summary: When Ryo began talking about a treasure that he found, Bakura and Yami are curious to see it. Which one of them will get to the treasure first? And just what is it anyway? NOTE: one of my few fanfics without Chihiro. Yugi appears as well.


**The Great Treasure**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, or any other shows, brand names, songs, or anything else in that nature (if used). Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! I randomly made this up this morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow," Ryo squealed delightfully, "this is just perfect!" Ryo was in the kitchen in his apartment. Bakura, Ryo's yami, couldn't help but listen to the sweet, white-haired hikari's conversation with himself.

"I can't believe it came to me," Ryo went on, oblivious to Bakura's ninja performance, "it's golden, and with absolutely no mistakes! I just love it!" At first, Bakura thought that Ryo was talking about the Millennium Ring, but he soon changed his mind when he heard Ryo say this: "And it's all mine! I don't have to share it with anyone!"

"What is it," Bakura whispered to himself, "what's got Ryo all excited? Is he going to tell me about it? It must be very valuable if he's just going to keep it to himself. And why, why… why am I whispering in such high voice? This doesn't make any sense!"

After that, Ryo ran into his room, and soon came back with his school suitcase and in his school uniform.

"Bakura," Ryo yelled into the apartment, "I'm going to school now! No rampages of death and destruction, destroying the world, chainsaws and knives, or Mr. Rogers while I'm gone!" After that, Ryo opened the door, walked out, and then shut the door behind him.

"However," Bakura said with a grin, "he didn't say anything about snooping through him room in order to find a super-secret, totally awesome, butt-kicking ancient Egyptian artifact! BWAHHAHAHAHA! I've really got to stop talking to myself."

* * *

"Hey Yugi," whispered Yami in his hikari's head, "you want to hear another blonde joke?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued with his joke: "How do you kill a blonde? You put a scratch-and-sniff sticker at the bottom of the pool! Ha ha ha ha!" Yugi grumbled.

"Yami," he said, "you've been telling that joke all morning! Give it a rest already!" Yugi was at school, and Yami decided that he missed seeing the school so much that he transported his soul back into Yugi's head for the day.

"Guys! Guys! Guys," yelled Ryo as he burst thru the door into the classroom, "you won't believe what I got this morning!"

"You only got beat up three times on your way to school today," Jonouchi joked.

"Yeah," Ryo replied, "but that's not what I was talking about! Get this…" Yami tuned out. The British hikari always bored Yami with his accent and lame jokes. _My blonde jokes can kick his knock-knock jokes' butts any day. _Then he heard Ryo say the words "golden" and "precious" and "once-in-a-lifetime." When Yami turned around, Ryo was already walking over towards his desk.

"Hey Yugi," Yami whispered, "What was Ryo talking about?"

"Oh," Yugi answered, "Ryo was saying something about…" He was cut off when the bell rang.

"Go on, Yugi," Yami asked impatiently. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't want to get detention because of you again," Yugi shot back.

"Yugi," the teacher yowled, "detention for talking to yourself… again. Kid, you've really got to stop that. It's actually really creepy." Yugi shot an evil glance at Yami. Yami just shrugged and went back into his own body at home, wondering what power Ryo has found.

* * *

"Damn it," Bakura mumbled to himself, "I can't find anything that's golden or special!" Bakura had been ransacking little Ryo's room all day, trying to find the treasure the pale hikari was talking about earlier. When he stuck his head under Ryo's bed, Ryo opened the bedroom door.

"Bakura," Ryo asked, "What are you doing?" Bakura lifted his head, and then bumped his head. Ryo plugged his ears so he couldn't hear his fluffy-haired yami scream sertian words.

"Um," Bakura stumbled, "I, I was looking for something." Ryo cocked his head.

"Well," Ryo instructed, "please don't go thru my stuff while I'm gone." Afterwards, Ryo walked out of the room. Bakura sighed. At least he didn't ask _what _he was looking for.

* * *

"Tell me again," Yugi asked, "why are we going to Ryo and Bakura's place?" Yami had convinced Yugi to go to the white-haired British kid's apartment.

* * *

"Because," Yami explained, "because we have to make sure that they're not doing anything suspicious." Yugi's eyes became twice they're normal size, and then he stared at Yami.

"I wasn't talking about that," Yami growled.

When they arrived at Ryo and Bakura's apartment, Ryo welcomed them in.

"Let me get you guys some drinks," Ryo offered.

"Thanks," Yugi said, "do you mind if I go with you? I've never seen the inside of your home." Ryo nodded while wearing a smile.

"Sorry about this," Yugi apologized, "Yami won't tell me why he wanted to come over so badly."

"It's okay," Ryo replied, "it's not every day we get visitors…" Yami listened as the hikaris' voices die away into the kitchen. Yami grinned, but it was shot-lived when Ryo's yami appeared before him.

"What are you doing here," growled Bakura.

"Ryo was talking about a treasure today," Yami replied, "and I intend to find it!"

"Well," Bakura laughed, "you'll have to beat me to it!" Yami tried to run past the pale yami, but Bakura kept moving in front of him. Pretty soon, they began cat-fighting, and they still had no idea what they were fighting over exactly.

They were both pulling each other's hair and faces when Ryo and Yugi walked in with four cups of steaming tea.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Ryo asked in disbelief… sort of. Bakura and Yami let go of each other's faces and hair. Bakura couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You were talking about some treasure this morning," Bakura explained, "and they've come to take it!"

"Huh," Ryo pondered, "treasure?"

"That's right," Yami added, "I didn't want to steal it, I just didn't what Mr. Albino Pussy Cat over there using its power for pain and suffering!"

Ryo cocked his head, and then his face brightened.

"Yugi," he whispered as he turned to his spiky-haired friend, "I told everyone else about it at school." Yugi frowned.

"Don't tell them, Ryo," Yugi warned, "you'll live longer." Ryo turned to the yamis with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys really want to know what I was talking about this morning," the white-haired hikari asked. Both Bakura and Yami nodded with anticipation.

"It was my Breakfast Hot Pocket," Ryo explained with a smile, "when I pulled it out of the microwave this morning, none of the insides were oozing out and it was the perfect golden shade!"

Bakura and Yami stared at each other, and then turned to Ryo with twitching eyebrows, while the innocent hikari still wore a smile, oblivious to the yamis' feelings. Yugi just covered his eyes, and then Bakura and Yami yelled at the top of their lungs:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


End file.
